Saw V
by Mike Coppola
Summary: After the events of Saw IV, Agent Strahm is discovered in Jigsaw's lair with four other corpses. Detective Hoffman discovers that a game still awaits him. Meanwhile, an officer and the wife of a man he arrested are forced to play a game.
1. The Opening Scene

We see the Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures logos.

The Opening Scene

We see a mysterious man holding a camera up to his face. He takes a picture and walks down a dark hallway.

Man: Who's there?

We see a Billy puppet at the end of the hallway.

Man: What the...?

He stops and looks down at the puppet. A figure in a pig mask is standing behind him. The pig mask figure knocks out the man with the camera. Billy begins to laugh.

We then see the inside of a mostly empty room. The pig mask figure drags the camera man over to John, facing away from them. He turns around and looks at them.

John: Good work. Put him over there and place the device on his head.

The man takes off his pig mask and reveals himself to be Hoffman. He puts the camera man down and John gives Hoffman the Venus Fly Trap. The man on the floor is Michael. As Hoffman places the device on his head, John climbs up a small ladder and proceeds to write "Look Closer Detective Matthews" on the ceiling. Hoffman straps the device on and places the box at the right spot. John comes down and looks at Hoffman.

John: Ready?

Hoffman nods and carries the step ladder out. John follows and closes the door on his way out.

We see the Saw V logo appear.

We go to Strahm, who is in the Saw III room, locked inside. He's looking at the many corpses inside. We then flash to a SWAT team running down the halls of the lair. Hoffman is leading the group.

Rigg is still in his dark room, also filled with many corpses. He hears the SWAT team and screams for help.

Hoffman ignores the scream and redirects the team over to where Strahm is at.

Rigg: Hey! Get me out!

One cop strays from the group. This is Officer Harrison. He goes to where Rigg is at, since he can hear Rigg scream.

Harrison: Is anyone in there?  
Rigg: Get me out!  
Harrison: Hold on, I'll be back in a moment.

Meanwhile, Hoffman and the other cops unlock the door to the Saw III room. Inside, they see Strahm holding a gun in his hand, standing by the corpses of John, Amanda, Lynn, and Jeff.

Cop: Stick your hands in the air!  
Strahm: You guys sure took long enough to get here!  
Cop: I said put your fucking hands in the air!  
Strahm: What are you talking about?  
Hoffman: You better put your hands up.

He slowly does so. At this point Harrison reunites with the group.

Harrison: Guys, there's a man locked in another room!  
Cop: What?

Hoffman gives an evil look toward Harrison.

Cop: Where is he?  
Hoffman: Shouldn't we be dealing with Agent Strahm? He just killed four people.  
Strahm: What! I didn't kill anybody!  
Cop: Sir, put your hands back up! Now Harrison, where is this other man?  
Hoffman: We should really deal with Strahm here.  
Cop: You deal with Strahm! I'm gonna go check out this other guy.

Harrison and the cop start running toward Rigg's room. Hoffman and the rest of the team stand, guns pointed at Strahm.

Hoffman: If you didn't kill anybody, why are you in here?

We then flash over to Harrison and the cop. They get to Rigg's room.

Harrison: Are you still in there?  
Rigg: Of course I'm still in there! Where else would I fucking be!  
Harrison: Alright, calm down. I'm gonna get you out of here.  
Rigg: Well hurry up!

We then flash over to Strahm, Hoffman, and the team.

Hoffman: Alright boys, take him away. I'm gonna continue investigating.  
Strahm: Wait, what are you doing! I didn't kill anyone!  
The team proceeds to take Strahm away and Hoffman leaves. He goes toward Rigg's room and sees Harrison and the other cop working on it. They're trying to unlock to door but are doing so unsuccessfully.

Hoffman goes over there and knocks out the other cop with his gun. Harrison quickly turns around and points his gun at Hoffman.

Harrison: What are you doing Hoffman?

Rigg hears this.

Rigg: Hoffman! You motherfucker! I'm gonna kill you!  
Harrison: What is he talking about, Hoffman?  
Hoffman: This.

Hoffman smacks Harrison across the face with his gun.

Hoffman: You're not getting out of here, Rigg.  
Rigg: You son of a bitch!

Hoffman leaves and returns to the SWAT team, who is taking Strahm away at this point.

We then flash to an empty storage room. Harrison wakes up strapped to an electric chair. He screams but then notices a tape in his pocket. He pulls it out and plays it.

"Hello Harrison, I'm sure you recognize my voice. I want you to play a game. This chair is one that you have seen many times before. The wires to plug it in are connected to the room next to you."

We see the various wires going through a little hole in the wall.

"You have always tried to bring justice upon people you considered evil. Many people you accused of murder were innocent. But unfortunately, the legal system is corrupt, and the so-called 'murderers' were convicted to death. Their fates lied in your hands. Now it is your fate on the line. The chair is plugged into the room next to you where someone who hates you is just awakening. She's the wife of one of the men you arrested for murder. Are you willing to have to life hang in the balance, or are you going to do something about it? Live or die, make your choice."

The tape ends.


	2. Karen's Trap

Part II - Karen's Trap

Harrison: Help! Somebody help me!

We look into the room next to him and find a young blonde woman. She wakes up and screams.

Harrison: Who's there?

The woman looks shocked and doesn't say anything. She sees a tape on the ground in front of her and picks it up.

Harrison: I said who's there!

She plays the tape.

"Hello Karen, for years you have been plotting the death of your husband. Yet when someone else gets to him first, you attempt suicide. Why? Is it out of revenge, anger, furstration, or serious depression? Only you can find the answer. The cord plugged into the wall is connected to an electric chair next door. The man that arrested your husband and soon helped him get the death sentence is sitting in this chair. The chair that he loathed, yet admired. Now you have a choice that could save his life, or destroy two lives. The timer on your right is set to thirty minutes. After thirty minutes, the chair will activate, killing him. But you can save him. Outside this room you will face your greatest fear. If you succeed in confronting your fears, he will be released. Let the games begin."

Harrison: What the fuck?


	3. The Discovery

Part III - The Discovery

Karen stands up quietly. She begins to walk toward the door. Harrison hears her.

Harrison: Hey wait! Where are you going?

Karen opens the door.

Harrison: Wait!

Karen opens the door and leaves.

We then return to Hoffman, Strahm, and the team of police. They arrive back at the station.

Strahm: I was talking to Jigsaw's wife earlier! Maybe she knows some answers!  
Hoffman: She's his EX-wife. This could merely be a coincidence. She has told you everything about her life and his.

Strahm looks at Hoffman with suspicious eyes. We can tell that Strahm's figuring it out.

Cop #2: Hey guys, where's Harrison?  
Hoffman: Harrison?  
Cop #3: Yeah, and didn't somebody else go with him?

Karen opens the door. She's in a hallway. At first she tries to open his door but it's locked. She notices a note by the door.

The note reads:

Here's a hint. The key to his Freedom is the key to your Redemption.

Karen: (whispering) What does that mean?

We return to Harrison. He's trying to look around the room. He kicks his feet and by accident, kicks a note as well. He squints at the note.

The note reads:

Justice and Sacrifice are sometimes the same thing.

Harrison: Justice and sacrifice, eh?

Behind him we see the words FREEDOM written it big red letters. Unfortunately, he cannot see that due to his limited head movements. 


	4. Justice and Sacrifice

Part IV - Justice and Sacrifice

Karen sees a door with a note by it, just like Harrison's door. She picks up the note.

It reads:

A person who deserves Justice must first be forgiven.

She tries to open the door, but of course, it's held shut by a wire that activates the trap. She soon gets it open and the trap activates.

The cop that went with Harrison to free Rigg is in the trap.

He's wearing a bizarre looking helmet. The back of his head is covered by metal. A big hole is in the helmet. A small wooden spear-like thing is attached to the helmet. When the timer on the helmet goes off, the spears goes through his head, through the hole on the back of the helmet, and the helmet locks in place. The helmet and spear connect by a mechanical arm-like thing and holds the spear in place. Right on his forehead, where the arm thing connects to the helmet, is a small lock. If the lock is unlocked, the cop is released.

The cop is just waking up. He's still kinda dizzy. She notices a tape by his feet. She rushes over and picks it up.

She plays the tape.

"Hello Samuel, for months you have been mourning over the death of your wife. This is normal for any man. But what isn't normal is digging her up and keeping her corpse in your house, pretending that she's still alive. I ask you, is this sane? It's doubtful. I am offering you a choice. Standing in front of you is a woman who has many choices to make. To unlock your mask, she must first find the key. If she succeeds, she must risk the chance of destroying her arm to save you. You see, if she's unlocking the mask and it activates, her arm will be stuck there. Let the games begin."

She sees the words SACRIFICE written in big red letters behind him. She begins to look for the key.

Samuel: Help! Ah!

She notices a timer above the door.

24:56

It's Harrison's timer.

Karen: Shit!Samuel: Hurry up!  
Karen: I'm looking as fast as I can!  
Samuel: Hurry!

She looks at the wall behind him and notices the key. It's stuck in the wall where the big red S is at.

Karen: Oh no.

She begins to pull at it. She pulls harder and harder and soon, she's got it out.

Samuel: Come on! It's almost done!

She reaches in front of the spear, puts the key inside, and frees him. Just in time. Samuel slides his head down as the spear goes into the empty helmet and locks again. 

Karen pulls the key out and puts it in her pocket. Samuel is saved.

Samuel: Thank you. Thank you so much.  
Karen: No problem.

They leave the room and go toward another door. There's no note for this one.

Karen: Strange.  
Samuel: What? What's strange?  
Karen: Nothing.

She slowly nudges the door, there seems to be nothing against it. She opens it easily and freely. The room appears to be empty.

There are tons of wires covering the room. Each wire is attached to the walls. They interconnect in many ways. A tape is lying on the floor at the other end of the room. The words JUSTICE can be seen on the wall. It looks like a trap for someone, but noone's in there.

Karen: This is not good.

Meanwhile, Strahm tries to convince the team to talk to Jill. Hoffman keeps rejecting.

Strahm: She might have answers!  
Hoffman: Might, but you don't know for sure.  
Strahm: And you don't know that she doesn't have answer!  
Cop #2: It's worth a shot.

Hoffman looks disappointed.

The group of police, Hoffman, and Strahm go to the room where Jill was at. Inside, like the JUSTICE room, they discover that nobody's in there.

Even Hoffman looks shocked at this.

Strahm: Where the fuck did she go!


	5. Freedom and Redemption

Freedom and Redemption

Hoffman: Where did she go?

Strahm: I knew there was something suspicious about her!

Hoffman: Search the building! Everywhere!

Cop 2: Great! We're missing two more cops and now Jigsaw's ex-wife!

Cop 3: Hoffman, don't you think these are all related?

Cop 2: What about the sudden disappearance of Dr. Lynn Denlon? She's still missing!

Hoffman: Enough! The two of you, help us find her. We must find Jill Tuck!

Strahm: What's the matter, Hoffman? Can't admit when you're wrong.

Hoffman stares at him and leaves.

Karen and Samuel go to the next room. Inside, they find two men. One of them is dead, and the other man is bleeding severely. The dead man has a strange device on his stomach that apparently went off, killing him. Christopher, the living man, is crying.

Christopher: He was my brother!

Karen: Who was?

Christopher: You!

Karen: Me?

Christopher: No, not you! The other man!

Samuel: Are you...Christopher Meeks?

Karen: How do you two know each other?

Christopher: This man helped put my brother in jail! This cop witnessed the murder and yet he didn't testify! My brother was innocent I tell ya! He was framed!

Karen: Framed? By who?

Christopher: Eric Matthews!

Karen: Eric Matthews?

Christopher: Oh yeah! Corrupt cops are everywhere!

Karen: Is this true?

Samuel: He's lying!

Christopher: You're the liar, man!

The timer reads 18:36

Karen: I don't believe this.

Christopher: Believe it!

Samuel: Come on, let's go.

Christopher: And leave me? I don't think so.

Christopher pulls out a gun from his dead brother's pocket and shoots Samuel in the shoulder.

Samuel: Oh...this is not good.

He falls over, bleeding terribly.

Samuel: I can't quit the force, I just can't.

Christopher: I'm coming with you.

Karen: We're not leaving him!

Christopher: Oh yes we are!

Karen: No, we're not!

Christopher: Fine!

Karen carries Samuel along as Christopher joins them. They reach a door at the end of the hall that has the words REDEMPTION written all over it in big red letters.

Karen: The key to his freedom is the key to your redemption.

Christopher: What?

Karen: Nothing.

They move to the end of the hall. They open the door and Karen looks shocked.

Meanwhile, Hoffman is watching over Strahm as the other cops search for Jill.

Cop 2: She's nowhere to be found, sir.

Hoffman: Have you checked everywhere!

Strahm: It's all over, Hoffman.

Hoffman: What did you say?


	6. Daniel Matthews

Daniel Matthews

We go back to when Daniel Matthews was freed from the safe.

Kerry: This isn't right.

Rigg and the other officers help get Daniel out of the safe. Hoffman arrives at the top of the stairs and casually appears amongst the group.

Rigg: Hoffman, what are you doing here?

Hoffman: I wanted to see if everything was okay.

Kerry: You're a little late.

Hoffman: Sorry.

Kerry: Daniel, can you speak? Say something.

Daniel:...Amanda.

Kerry: Excuse me?

Daniel: Amanda's helping...cough

Kerry: Helping who?

The pale and dizzy Daniel barely finishes the sentence before passing out.

Daniel: Jigsaw.

Hoffman: What?

We flashback to when Amanda carried the unconscious Daniel back to Jigsaw at the end of the house game.

Jigsaw: Good work.

Amanda: Thanks.

Jigsaw: Soon enough the police will be arriving.

Amanda: What do I do with him?

Daniel slowly awakens.

Jigsaw: Put him in the safe.

As Amanda tries to lift him up, he fully awakens and pushes her away.

Daniel: What's going on! Who are you?

Jigsaw: Get the tranquilizer.

Daniel: Tranquilizer!

Daniel, having watched enough of the news to know about Jigsaw, realizes the awful truth. Also, the fact that a picture of Eric and Daniel is hanging on the wall next to him helps him figure it out.

Daniel: You're the Jigsaw killer.

Jigsaw smirks.

Jigsaw: Very good.

Amanda returns with the tranquilizer.

Daniel: I'm not going to let you do this!

Amanda stabs him in the neck with it and he gets knocked out soon enough.

Jigsaw: Now, put him in the safe.

She does so.

Jigsaw: Give him this breathing mask.

She does so and closes the safe.

We then return to the cops, bedazzled at this revelation.

Rigg: This is messed up.

Kerry: Well at least we know who's helping him.

Hoffman: I think the FBI should know about this.

Rigg: What?

Hoffman: I heard that they've just started investigating the case. Maybe this could...

Kerry: (interrupting him) The FBI isn't going to know about this.

Hoffman: Why not?

Kerry: We're too close to stopping this killer to just let him go.

Hoffman: No offense but I don't see him anywhere.

Kerry doesn't respond.

Hoffman: That's what I thought. I'll contact them immediately.

Soon afterward, Daniel awakens to see Rigg.

Rigg: Hey kid, you alright?

Daniel: Yeah, I'm fine. Where's my dad?

Rigg doesn't respond.

Daniel: Where is he?

Hoffman: Sorry kid, but your dad's going on a little trip.

Rigg is shocked at how moronic and sugarcoated that answer is.

Daniel: What?

Hoffman: He was with Jigsaw and the two of them leave just before we found you. The cops here didn't see it coming.

Rigg: Hey man, back off! We tried our best!

Kerry looks over at them.

Hoffman: Sure, that's what they all say.

Rigg looks at him angrily.

Daniel: Is that true?

Rigg: We'll find them, don't worry.


	7. Jigsaw's Corpse

Jigsaw's Corpse

Strahm: It's all over, Hoffman.

Hoffman: What did you say?

Strahm: You heard me. You've been helping Jigsaw, haven't you? All this time.

Hoffman: I don't know what you're talking about.

Strahm: Oh I know you do. You've been suspicious this whole time. Every time Jigsaw or his apprentice were mentioned, you either changed the subject or you disagreed with what I thought.

Hoffman: So?

Strahm: I think you set this up. I think you're the one who murdered Jigsaw and Amanda Young!

Hoffman: It wasn't me! It was Jeff!

Strahm stands shocked. He thinks this statement is enough proof that Hoffman is the new apprentice.

Strahm: How do you know his name?

Hoffman doesn't answer. A cop runs into the room.

Cop 2: Hoffman, you have to check this out!

Hoffman leaves the room. We return to Karen, Samuel, and Christopher, who have just entered the REDEMPTION room. Karen looks shocked.

It's a mostly empty room. The only things in there a trapdoor and the words "FACE YOUR FEARS" on the wall in big red letters.

Christopher: What is this?

There's a small key on the trapdoor.

Karen: The key to your redemption. I think that little key opens the trapdoor.

Christopher: No way, I'm not going in there with you. Who knows? There could be a trap waiting for us in there! You go to your death, just don't me with you!

Karen: Let me guess, your wife wears the pants in the family. Oh wait, I doubt you even have a wife.

Christopher: Why don't you go in there!

Karen: Fine!

Christopher grabs Samuel and Karen goes to the trapdoor alone. Behind Samuel and Christopher is Jigsaw in the famous red robe and pig mask. We don't know who exactly it is. The Jigsaw figure knocks out Christopher and Samuel falls with him.

We go back to Hoffman and the cop.

Hoffman: Has anyone seen Samuel or Harrison?

Cop 2: No sir. If you ask me, I think it's Jigsaw. I mean, this isn't the first time Jigsaw put them in a trap. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to play another game with them.

Hoffman: What?

Cop 2: Don't you remember when they went missing the last time? Besides, whoever Jigsaw's new apprentice is could be getting revenge on surviving victims. Amanda Young's dead, who's to say that somebody else won't die next? Besides, what about Jill?

Hoffman: Listen, I think you're a decent cop but if you don't stop with the crazy conspiracy theories you might not have a job in the morning.

And with that, Hoffman leaves. We see him go into the autopsy room. We skip forward to when the stomach tape finishes.

Hoffman: What was that?

Doctor: I don't know, we just found it.

Hoffman: Who's the detective he's referring to?

Doctor: I don't know, it could be anybody.

Hoffman knows it's him, but he doesn't show it. He takes the tape and begins to leave.

Hoffman: Thank you doctor, we'll look at this tape some more and see what we can find, okay?

Doctor: Alright.

Hoffman leaves the room.


End file.
